El Camaleón Manu
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: Manuel González descubre que es capaz de imitar la voz, gestos y expresiones de varios países. Luego de mucha suerte, logra ser la estrella de un programa de TV conducido por Gilbert: "The Awesome Show". "El camaléon", su apodo, logra imitar y burlarse de las potencias mundiales y de sus propios vecinos, lastima que no todos estarán contentos por su éxito...


**Disclaimer: Hetalia** pertenece a Hidekaz. **Latin Hetalia** pertenece a la comunidad de Deviantart y LiveJournal.

**Advertensia: **Va a ver imitaciones a países y espero que no se molesten. Mi intención no es burlarme de ninguno. También va a ver burlas de algunas parejas (de los Hetalia Canon) más adelante. Incinuaciones de parejas yaoi y... eso. Ya están advertidos.

**Pareja: **Multipairing. Pero principalmente ArgxChi.

.

* * *

**"El camaleón Manu"**

**_._**

**Prologo.**

_El de cabello castaño oscuro miraba a traves de su celda. ¿Que había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Solo hacer reír a la gente? Muchos estaban enojados con él, lo sabía. Si antes había tenido amigos, ya no tenía ninguno. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Martín y Arthur (que antes se peleaban a combos, a parte de sus conflictos, por él), ahora ni lo querían mirar. Nunca debió de haber empezado con todo eso... Y todo por culpa de su gran e increíble talento._

_Algunos dicen que los talentos se descubren desde siempre; otros, que aparecen en el momento adecuado. Esta vez, fue lo segundo... _**  
**

* * *

__

**I.- "Un talento oculto"**

**.**

Manuel González escribía tranquilo un poema, sentado en la baranda de la terraza. La fresca brisa marina llegaba a sus pulmones y lo relajaba. Los que pasaban por la calle y alzaban la vista lo llamaban demente: estar en esa posición a trece pisos de distancia del suelo no era algo normal. Pero era él único lugar libre donde no lo iban a molestar...

-¡Vamos, Manu! Hace una gracia, che~-y así, se rompió la tranquilidad del chileno. Martín estaba sonriente, filmándolo con una cámara; al lado del argentino, estaba Miguel (que quería reírse de la situación) y Sebastián (más concentrado en que su "querido primo" cuidara bien su cámara).

-¿No teni nada mejor que hacer, weón?-preguntó enojado el chileno, escondiendo su cuaderno detrás de un macetero cercano, sin pararse de la baranda.

-No seas aburrido, pe. Por algo vinimos acá ¿No?

Manuel frunció el entrecejo: Últimamente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido al departamento de los hermanos Sánchez en Cancún. Estaban la mayoría de los sudamericanos y los hermanos mexicanos. Pedro le había prometido que: _nadie los molestaría en esos días de relajo. _"Sí, Pedro, tenías mucha razón", pensó sarcástico.

-¿Qué andas escribiendo, che?-Martín se abalanzó rápidamente y tomó el cuaderno oculto.

-Dame eso-el chileno reaccionó parándose y se le extrajo con fuerza de las manos argentinas.

-Guau, que andas simpático, Manu...-comentó Martín.

El peruano se rió, el uruguayo solo miraba la escena.

-Sí, po. Como si tú fueras el simpático, weón...

-Obvio, che... soy re simpático-el argentino le devolvió la cámara a su primo y salió de la terraza, hacia el salón. El chileno lo siguió. Esto no se quedaría impune.

-Sí, vos soi tan simpático...-contestó Manu, con mucho sarcasmo.

-No seas pibe, Manu. Todo el mundo sabe que vos queres ser igual que yo...

El chileno no sabía si enojarse, o, reírse a carcajadas.

-¿YO? ¿Querer ser igual que tú? Na... te pasaste. Porque yo no quiero ser así-el chileno carraspeó un poco la gargante y habló:-_Hola, che. Soy Martín Hernández, y tengo el ego tan grande como el pelotudo del pirata inglés, pibe... ¿Y por qué vos me miras con esa cara?_

Y no era solo Martín, si no que también Miguel y Sebastián, que seguía con la cámara en la mano. No lo podían creer: Manuel había hablado con el mismo tono, el mismo timbre de voz, y hasta con casi los mismos gesto que hacia Martín.

-Vos, vos... hablaste igual que yo.

-Casi creíamos que eras él-respondió el uruguayo.

-Hasta dijiste las cosas probables que Martín piensa, pe-el peruano no podía salir de su asombro.

-Eh... No tengo gran ego, che...-se defendió Martín.

-_Pero el pelotudo de Arthur, si. ¿Oh, no, pibe?-_respondió Manuel imitando a Martín.

-¡Exactamente, yo...!-el argentino se cortó cuando se fijó que Manu lo volvió a imitar-¡Para de hacer eso por LPM...!

-_Mmm... ¡LPM! Manuel tuvo razón en algo, che... Es el fin del mundo...-_el chileno empezó a reírse a carcajadas.-PLW graciosa...-y seguía riéndose. Hasta que escucharon la voz de Pedro cantando en la ducha:

_¡México lindo y querido~! _

A Manuel se le prendió un foco. Volvió a carraspear la voz:

-_¡Ay, Pedro!_-exclamó enojado Manu con voz de mujer... No, no... ¡Era casi igual a la voz de Itzel!-_¡Orale, Pedro! ¡¿Donde dejaste mi machete?!_

Escucharon los gritos del mexicano, y grandes pasos. Y allí llegó Pedro: con una toalla cubriéndose la cintura y todo mojado y avergonzado.

-¡Lo siento, Itzel...!-gritó Pedro. Pero se dió cuenta que solo estaban Manuel, Martín, Miguel y Sebastián con una cámara... Un momento, ¡¿Sebastián con una cámara?!-¡Apaga eso!-exclamó enojado, el uruguayo obedeció.-¿Y donde está Itzel?

_-Aquí, hermanito lindo-_habló Manuel.

-¿Tienes una grabadora o algo así?-preguntó curioso Pedro, inspeccionando al chileno.-Por que era la voz de mi hermana.

-_¿Eso crees, Pedrito?-_volvió a hablar Manu.

El mexicano, espantado, se alejó de González.

-¡Anda la osa, PUEDES HABLAR IGUAL QUE ELLA!

-_Eh... igual que yo, che..._-respondió el aludido, volviendo a imitar a Martín.

-¿D-desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-preguntó Pedro aún tiritando de miedo.

-Eh... no sé, weón...-el chileno se rascó la cabeza-Recién me di cuenta.

-¡Pedro! ¡Pedro! ¿Donde estás?-habló la voz de Itzel.

-¡Para de hacer eso!-exclamó el mexicano volviéndose a asustar.

-Eh... yo no fuí, weón...

-¡PEDRO!-exclamó Itzel (en verdad era ella), golpeando la puerta de entrada.-¡Se me quedaron las llaves!

-Ahí voy-Pedro salió del salón y fue corriendo al hall. Miguel y Sebastián lo siguieron (querían ver la reprimenda que le daba su hermana).

Y así, Martín y Manuel quedaron solos.

El argentino lo tomó de la cintura y lo apegó a él, le acarició tiernamente el cabello castaño.

-¿Queres hacer algo, che...?-preguntó Martín, y lo besó tiernamente.

-Mmm... _¡Ay, sí, soy tan groso que me amo a mí mismo_...!

-¡Para de hablar así por LPM!-respondió Martín enojado, soltándolo.

-Entonces para vo de hablar así, po...

Martín salió del salón. Manuel, quedando solo, se sentó en el sofá y siguió escribiendo su poema. Hasta que sonó su celular, era Arthur:

-_¿Hola, che? ¿Que pasa, Arti?_

Arthur, al otro lado de la línea, quedó extrañado.

-Martín. Dame con Manuel...-respondió el inglés enojado.

Arthur escuchó la risa de Manu al otro lado.

-Soy yo, Arti. Jajaja...-el chileno no podía parar de reír-Disculpa, estaba imitando al Martín...

-No hagas eso-respondió-Cuando escuché esa voz ya estaba que te colgaba.

-Sorry, Arti. Disculpa

-¿Nunca más?

-Nunca más, Arti. _Nunca más, che...-_y el chileno volvió a matarse a carcajadas.

_Y así, empezó todo..._

**_._**

* * *

**C/A: **Estaba viendo unos videos de Stefan Kramer (un comediante chileno), que:

...es bien conocido en Chile por copiar con gran similitud los tonos, timbres de voz, gestos y expresiones de decenas de personajes del medio chileno e internacional, tales como animadores, cantantes, políticos, deportistas, comentaristas deportivos y personajes de farándula en general... (fuente wikipedia).

Y me imagine al Manu haciendo lo mismo, solo que con países y... nació esto.

No se cuantos capítulos van a ser, solo que se va a ser muy... largo. Va a ser multipairing, pero sobre sale el ArgxChile (y un poco de UkxChile). También van a ver unos chistes estilo German (alza las cejas).

Ya me lo imagino disfrazado y actuando como otros países. Jejeje... Y si no conocen a Kramer... busquenlo en Youtube.

Espero que les guste el primer cap. Comentarios? Ideas? Quieren matarme? (con educación)

**Reviews?**


End file.
